The stalker
by Bloodthirsty
Summary: It's about Legolas, Gimli, and an elf. Now I know what your thinking. " Oh god, not another one" Well, this one isn't a huge adventure, and it's not a Mary-sue, and this is a short, one chapter story that will make you laugh. Surprise ending, i guarentee


Blood thirsty: This one should be good. It's just a funny little story that I thought up. Oh god, I pray this won't count as a shameless plug, but I am trying this to see all those errors in my other story is because of me losing the little bit of author-ness I had, or just an off day.

Legolas: I could answer that, but you'd probably smack me.

Blood thirsty: Probably. 

Legolas and Gimli were traveling through the forest of Fangorn. They had just returned from the glittering caves, and Legolas was very thankful for the new surroundings. Gimli looked around, seemingly uninterested in the trees.

" Master dwarf, you would enjoy this more once you realize how beautiful the forest is." Legolas assured his stout friend.

" I do not see the _beauty _of trees and shrubs." He muttered stubbornly. Legolas sighed. 

The pair had walked for about an hour more, until Legolas stopped abruptly. 

" Shh. We are being followed." Legolas said quietly, keeping his senses as sharp as possible. Immediately the foreign sound stopped. Legolas had a look of annoyance on his face.

" I fear we are being stalked, and by the sounds of the footsteps, it is by an elf. No doubt taken by my heroic deeds in the fellowship." Legolas jested. He had a thoughtful look on his face, and added. "Unless it is by a male, though I doubt." He mused to himself.

" Who knows? It could be both…" Gimli said, running ahead to evade that attack that was sure to come.

Legolas jolted awake. '_those footsteps are back'_. His elven ears had picked up those footsteps again, but as soon as he sat up, they stopped. Frustration welled up inside him. He pushed it aside and went back to sleep.

" She was here last night." Legolas said out of the blue. Gimli looked at him with an odd gleam in his eye.

" So you have a stalker?" Gimli asked, sounding highly amused. Legolas shook his head

" Yet another elf-maiden, taken by my looks and heroism." He said, mocking himself. Gimli chuckled, and they continued to walk.

Legolas was very unnerved that the elf had followed them this deep into the forest. He began to get angry, and finally gave a cry of annoyance and frustration.

" Maiden, I know you are following us, so please show yourself, or else I will be forced to hunt you!" Legolas shouted angrily. A shuffling in the bushes caught the two's attention, and an elf walked out. She was no older than 1 000 years.

" Please forgive me. I heard the tales of a strong, brave hero from the fellowship, and I seek him." She said, blushing madly as she glanced at the two. Legolas looked at Gimli and rolled his eyes. The small maiden didn't notice it.

" Prince Legolas, would you be so kind as to answer one question for me?" She pleaded. Legolas shot a Gimli a glance that said '_been there, done that'_ and Gimli merely nodded.

" Speak swiftly, for I have the rest of the forest to explore." Legolas said nonchalantly. Her eyes brightened, and she let out a shrill squeal before gaining her composure. 

" Yes… w-well, what I wanted to ask was…" She continued to stutter. Legolas was loosing his patience.

" Speak now, or leave." He said bluntly. He had to let her know that he was not interested in her, and that she was much too young for him.

" Well, I was wondering… would you happen to know an appropriate way to court Master Gimli?" She squeaked, turning a dark shade of red. Legolas jaw had dropped, and Gimli nearly choked. 

" Well?" She asked expectantly, her eyes pleading with Legolas. She turned to Gimli himself. " Well? I-I was j-just wondering… c-could I… shake your hand?" She stuttered ecstatically. Gimli, who was too stunned to know what he was doing, extended his hand; the elf maiden took it excitedly, and after she had squeezed the dwarf's hand, she had ran off giggling madly. Legolas turned to the dwarf, and muttered something under his breath.

" Now, I have seen everything." And with that, the shocked elf began to walk deeper into the forest, with the dwarf trailing behind him.

Legolas: Well, that was disturbing… 

Blood thirsty: Bet no one saw that coming!

Aragorn: Man, since when does Gimli have fan girls?

Blood thirsty: Exactly! So I decided to give him one! There are romance stories all the time about Legolas, and not to stereo type, but they're all so cliché, so I made this one have a surprise ending.

Muses: -.-; 


End file.
